The Dragon and the Fighter
by Xaveria the Author
Summary: Thank goodness the Gothita ran off before she found some other way to take Scraggy away. Axew just wouldn't know what to do without his best friend- well, he's pretty sure all it's only a friendship. AxewXScraggy, yaoi.
1. Thank Goodness

_Thank Arceus she's gone, _the tiny dragon pokemon thought. A slight grin crossed on his face as the Gothita and it's trainer ran off, the Gothita's cries being heard from afar. Axew wasn't one who liked to see other pokemon cry, but the spoiled little thing deserved it. After all, she was trying to take Scraggy away.

"That was almost too easy," Snivy sighed, shaking her head slightly. She looked over her shoulder, her red eyes meeting Axew's crimson.

"Your welcome," she said before slowly walking away. It was like she always did- she would make her point, and then walk away like it was nothing. Axew smiled again, but said nothing else to her. He only turned his head to see his best friend.

"That Gothita was pretty annoying. Thank goodness she's gone, huh?" Axew started, trying to sound a little casual as he did. Scraggy looked down, a slight smile on his face as he shrugged.

"I guess," He replied. Axew frowned.

"You say that like she wasn't," the little dragon stated. Scraggy's feet shuffled in the dirt slightly.

"Well, she was annoying, and a bit clingy, but she was pretty nice as well. She was kinda cute too," Scraggy said, his voice sounding a little teasing. Axew's jaw dropped.

"Wait- so you actually liked her? Like, in a like-like way?" He asked. Scraggy's big eyes seemed to widen a little more.

"Whoa, I just said she was a little cute. She was still way too clingy for my taste. Man, I can't imagine what would have happened if Tepig lost to Mandibuzz," The fighting pokemon said, a slight shudder in his voice as he thought about it. Axew's surprised expression suddenly turned to amusement once again.

"Well, you would spend your days being bossed around by a trainer who can't decide things without her pokemon's approval," Axew stated. Scraggy forehead creased upwards.

"Well, why shouldn't we have a say in what our trainers do?" he asked. Axew stammered a moment.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that she-" He stopped when he noticed that Scraggy started to laugh. The fight pokemon patted the dragon's head.

"Relax Axew. I was just teasing you," He said. Axew let out a low breath, and glared at Scraggy. He would have said something, but he was soon interrupted when Scraggy suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Come on Scraggy, it's time to go!" Ash said, taking Scraggy's pokeball and stuffing it into his pocket. Axew frowned in disapproval.

"Hey! I was-"

"Come on Axew, we're leaving now," Iris, his trainer, said as she scooped the little dragon up in her arms. Axew looked up at the girl's smiling face. Axew was ready to go now, but he just wanted to talk to Scraggy just a little longer.

_Oh well. I guess I will talk to him later, _he thought sadly. _At least the Gothita's gone._

* * *

**Yes, yes I know I should be working on my high school story, but then I got the idea for this one when I was watching some pokemon. Man, that Gothita was ANNOYING. **_  
_

**Anyway... I dunno why... but Axew and Scraggy are sucha cute little pairing o3o. I'm not expecting reviews, since most of you prefer the pokeshipping or contestshipping or whatever other ones are out there... I haven't even learned what they all are yet...**

**Anyway... review if you want... and hopefully I may update soon...**


	2. Weird Feelings

They had walked for hours before they decided to stop for the day. Cilan was already making dinner for everyone. Iris and Ash had all released their Pokemon, allowing Axew to finally talk to his best friend again.

The little dragon had to admit though- it was a very nice spot to stop. It was a nice little opening, an empty clearing in the middle of trees. A small little stream made it's way through the middle. It was kind of like the one when that Bianca girl had caught that Minccino, only much smaller. Axew didn't really know where Iris and Ash had run off to, which left the little dragon alone with his friends.

"Man, I am so hungry," Scraggy complains, holding his stomach. Axew giggles as Scraggy's extra skin slides down, causing the fight Pokemon to pull it back up again.

"I am too. But Cilan's food is worth it," Axew says, trying to keep his friend a little positive. Scraggy could always be a little grumpy when he hasn't eaten for a while. The fight Pokemon lets out a groan, slowly kicking his feet in the water.

"Yeah," was all he answers. Axew just sits there a moment, completely silent.

"... So... What else is going on for you?" The little dragon asked. Scraggy sits there a while, gently wadding in the little stream.

"Nothing. Hungry," he complains once again. Axew frowns, getting a little tired of Scraggy's negative attitude. The dragon Pokemon looks down at the stream and leans down. With a quick flick of his claw, Scraggy was drenched in cold water.

"Hey!" The fighting dark Pokemon yelled in protest. Axew began to laugh hysterically, almost falling on his little butt when he noticed that Scraggy wasn't amused.

"Sorry Scraggy. I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit," he said, sounding apologetic. Scraggy still wasn't smiling. He just stares at Axew, giving him a chilling look that would put a Beartic to shame. Axew looks down at the ground, feeling a little guilty. He splashed Scraggy with cold water when the fight Pokemon was already upset- it wasn't his best idea.

"Oh man, I can't keep a straight face," Scraggy blurted out, letting out a loud howl of laughter. Axew's eyes lidded in annoyance.

"Meanie," he growled. At that time, Cilan had already called for the Pokemon, letting them know dinner was ready.

"Ah, about time," Scraggy almost cries out in relief. Axew nodded, getting ready to turn around to eat, when something grabbed his claw.

"Hey Axew, don't worry about it, okay? I know you were just trying to lighten up my mood," Scraggy's voice coos slightly. Axew's cheeks turned a little red, his crimson eyes looking down to see that Scraggy's hand was enclosed around his.

"I-I knew that," the little dragon squeaks, trying to look away. Scraggy shrugs, not really paying attention to Axew's stutter. He already started to walk away when Ash and Iris called for them, though Axew lingers a second. He just stares down at his tiny claw, trying to figure out the heated feeling inside of him. Why was it when Scraggy was around he would feel like this- his stomach fluttering like a thousand Swanna feathers flying around, or his face heating up like a Heatmor's skin?

"Oh yeah, and one last thing," Scraggy says as he walks back. In one swift Hi-Jump kick, Axew is drenched in water.

"Payback," The fight Pokemon says, lifting his hands up in triumph. Unfortunately, his extra skin falls once more, causing Axew's blush to grow just a little bit.

Why must Scraggy be so clueless?

* * *

**Yeah... I finally updated this little story. Sorry it's been a while, and that it's so short. I tried to make this a little longer, but... I dunno. I think this story is meant to have some shorter chapters.**

**Please review!**


End file.
